Cuenta de amor
by Solitudely
Summary: Alfred y Arthur vivían en la misma casa, eran pobres. Arthur se encargaba de llevar las cuentas. Una noche cualquiera Alfred le pregunta: ¿Cuánto debo pagar para tener una linda noche contigo?, el inglés sabría esa día que no todo se compra con dinero.


Este fic es de mi respaldo, tenía más de los que pienso, la trama más o menos en sí le pertenece a un doujin de una pareja que amo, del Zack/Cloud (?), bendito sea. Pero bueno, espero que les guste.

**· Dedicado a: **PolidL-Chan, aquí está, ayer se me pasó la hora xD.  
><strong>· Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor (Himaruya Hidekaz) y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.  
><strong>· Pareja: <strong>Alfred/Arthur (Estados Unidos/Inglaterra).  
><strong>· Advertencia:<strong> Semi-lemon, Cecilia, falta de dinero, estadounidense con corazón de abuelita, etc.

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland, ese inglés de ojos verdes estaba cansado, realmente cansado, pisoteado y medio muerto por todo aquello, estaba más que molesto con ese estadounidense de aquella estúpida sonrisa pero linda mirada. ¿Por qué siempre tan feliz?, entre sus predicciones la imagen de Jones consumiendo drogas llegó a su mente mientras se imaginaba un montón de hamburguesas vestidas con un traje de baño ajustado haciéndole como una despedida de soltero a Alfred, a Arthur le dio un escalofrío.<p>

¡No, NOOO Alfred, es a mí a quien amas, no a la hamburguesa!

—¡No, mierda no, que no se me pegue la idiotez, que no se me pegue! —se puso en posición de yoga, pero la imagen mental de Alfred violando a una hamburguesa con "pechugas" no abandonaba su no inocente cerebro, se quería estrellar contra la muralla, pobre, lo que era pasar unas cuantas horas solo.

Sí, para dejar el tema más lindo, estaba solo, hablando solo, no se sentía Forever Alone, bueno, quizás un poco, pero no era como si hubiera vestido a una almohada con un vestido rojo y le sirviera té, ¿Verdad que no Cecilia? la almohada no le respondió. Bueno, el punto es que era sólo algo extraño estar en su casa botado, abandonado y marginado tomando té como un anciano.

—Todo es culpa de él—suspiró mientras su estomago le pedía comida —Pero ya verá, no habrá más películas porno para él…

Wuau, vaya amenaza, como si eso a Alfred le importara.

—Ni sexo.

Bueno, eso SÍ le iba a importar.

—Ni le prepararé mis mega deliciosos scones—de la palabra "mega" sólo tenían "asquerosos", uno no puede escribir o leer "Los scones de Arthur son riquísimos" sin morir en el intento o que dios le tirara un rayo por ser tan mentiroso.

Arthur se dio el tiempo para pensar en las estupideces que se decía, se estampó contra la mesa y la rasguñó, no lo podía creer, pero parecía "dueña de casa", diferente a parecer mujer, porque de que era macho, lo era. Pero de que parecía dueña de casa ahora, lo parecía.

Pero no, no y más no. Él era macho, él sudaba, orinaba, vomitaba y cagaba masculinidad, sino pregúntenle a Campanita y a Laura, sus súper "amiguis".

Demonios, eso sonaba menos convincente. Pero bueno, él era así, irónico, sarcástico, caballero, enojón, algo bipolar, hablaba con hadas, pero al final de cuantas era hombre y así sería forever.

Se puso de nuevo a lo que estaba, viendo ese cuaderno de notas, estaba tachado y lleno de números de aquí por allá, pero él se lo entendía, también había días en éste. Era un sistema que tenía para llevar las cuentas de la casa, eran pobres, desgraciadamente eran pobres, no tanto, pero tenían que mantenerse con cierta cantidad de dinero gracias a cierta persona.

Jones…

—¡Artie, llegue! —gritó alegre—!Ven y bésame con pasión!

Alfred F. Jones, el que venía entrando con cuatro perros de diferentes razas y coloridas correas que soltó para que se pasearan por la casita o fueran al patio. Luego de eso, posó su vista sobre el inglés quien lo ignoraba con maestría, ni siquiera pestañeaba, Jones se rió un poco de esto, todo le parecía adorable, incluso que lo ignorara.

—Arthur, dije: "beso" —repitió insinuante, quería su besito de llegada, pero lo único que recibía era el frío silencio y uno que otro perro lamiéndole el pie.

—¿Sabes que puedes besar? ¡Mi trasero!

—Eso ya lo hago en las noches…my love—se ríe, Arthur se abstiene de no golpearlo mientras hace como si hablara con Cecilia.

—¿Te sentiste muy solito sin mí? —le pregunta Jones tomando asiento en el sofá.

—¿Solo, solo yo? —inquiere de modo arrogante. —Tengo a Cecilia, jamás estaré solo.

—¿Ce-cecilia? —la cara de horror del americano merecía oscars —¿M-Me estás engañando? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¿Un consolador gigante?

—¡S-Stupid! ¿De qué me ves cara? ¡No soy tan pervertido!, CECILIA, ella…—la señala, era la almohada anti-forever alone patentada en Inglaterra.

—Ahhh—suspira de alivio, prefiere que su novio esté loco a matar a que lo estuviera engañando. —Me asustaste, me iré a bañar.

—¿Y para qué mierda me avisas?

—Para que te bañes conmigo por supuesto… y hagamos lo que hacen los perritos ahora…

Arthur volteó y vio como un perro…bueno, se trataba de montar al otro y se movían… y… y era horrible, a Arthur le empezaba a dar trauma, ya que si tenían sexo eso significaba más perros, y más perros es igual al estúpido de Alfred diciendo "Podemos quedárnoslo, síí", y eso es igual a más dinero, no podía permitir eso.

—¡Sepáralos maldición, no quiero más perros en esta casa!

Alfred va rápidamente hacia los perros para que no hicieran "esas cosas" de perros —Okay, okay, no es necesaria la violencia—refunfuña para luego dedicarle una dulce palabra a su Arthur e irse al baño.

Arthur después de eso siguió en lo suyo con ese librito, era bueno sacando cálculos y organizando las cosas, Alfred aún se estaba bañando, ojalá que se resbalara con el jabón pero si fuera así… tendría que recogerlo desnudo, se sonrojó, trataba de evitar esos estúpidos pensamientos. Tenía que ver las cuentas, las cuentas y él…, no, mejor dicho "ellos" eran pobres. Se desesperaba, quizá no llegaran a fin de mes.

Seguiría en sus cosas, Arthur estaba realmente metido en aquel mundo, quizás por eso lo tomó de sorpresa aquel vago y significativo acto, esa sensación, algo suave y calido, sobrecogedor, lo siente como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace, percibe con cada poro de su piel como esas manos se colaban por detrás de su espalda hasta su cuello para que al final se enredaban por completo en su garganta, sus orbes se abrieron, se sonrojó suavemente, aquello era distinto. Aquello lo sacó de sus "importantes" cuentas.

—Arthur…—esa voz, esa sensación que le recorrió de la cabeza hasta los pies, se sentía tan extraño por él.

—Estoy oc-ocupado.

—Sí claro, tú don gran "señor y amo de todos los tratos" —susurra sin despegarse amarrándose más a su cuerpo —¿Dime cuánto…?

Se acercó al sabroso cuello del inglés tan preferentemente desprotegido, el inglés se eriza sintiendo el roce como si fuera nuevo, como si nunca hubiera existido. —¿Cuánto debo pagar para tener una linda noche contigo? —lo muerde, el inglés cierra los ojos, excitado.

—Tú no tie-nes ningún centa-vo, no podrías pagarme…—se lo saca de encima con un pequeño manotazo—Eres más pobre que Francis… ¡Ah, no… espera! ¡Ahora es millonario porque lo mantiene tu hermano!

En efecto, ese era Alfred F. Jones, era un niño acomodado antes, pero donó todo su dinero a la malvada "caridad", ni siquiera pensó en dejarse algo para él, sin contar que mantenía a esos cuatro perros de diferentes razas, al perro del vecino, a dos conejos, al otro perro de la vecina y a Frederic, la tortuga del vecino del otro vecino ya mencionado anteriormente, ni que fuera zoológico la puta casa.

—Hay cosas Kirkland…—menciona con suavidad, mientras vuelve a apoderarse del cuello del más bajo, insinuante como siempre, pero el inglés no soporta el calor que le produce la acción y lo aparta, pero no mucho —Hay cosas que no se pueden comprar con dinero…

El inglés retrocede un poco, más es inevitable, no sabe cuando tiene sus labios unidos junto al americano, también desconoce cuando abre su boca para recibir esa húmeda y tibia lengua, se retuerce, se le empieza a ir al aire, al americano también pero no se detiene, toca, acaricia, las manos del inglés entre el apasionado y exquisito beso van a dar al cuello de Alfred mientras se deja caer sobre una mesa, mala idea, las mesas siempre son mala idea.

—Co…cosas como el amor…—sonríe al terminar el beso sintiendo aún la calidez de la boca contraria en la punta de su lengua. Está desnudo para arriba dejando ver su cuerpo, no en extremo mantenido, pero con el intenso trabajo tonificado y esculpido.

Verlo así hizo que el rostro del inglés se sonrojara, sentía que se iba a desangrar, demonios, era muy joven para morir desangrado por un sensual estadounidense.

—N-Nada de amor ni que mierda, mañana tienes que levantarte tempranísimo-o ahhh ¡Aaah, hi-hijo de puta! N-no toques…a-allí…—siente que algo lo aprieta, su vista duda entre bajar o no, tenía las piernas abiertas y había una mano acariciando sus genitales, presionando, sentía poco a poco como su miembro se empezaba a parar, sus ojos rodaban, gemía.

Y no podía detenerlo, el aire se le iba de los pulmones y sentía que impulsos nerviosos recorrían todo su cuerpo, no dejaba de removerse, no quería sexo, no lo deseaba ahora, pero esa mano allí, apretando con más fuerza lo hacía delirar, empezaba a dolerle, su voz estaba reprimiendo simples jadeos y gruñidos, maldito seas Alfred, maldito seas…

—N-No quiero… s-stop... —apenas puede exhalar eso, sus piernas se remueven y sus caderas empiezan a empujar para adelante, quiere sentir la palma denuda del americano masturbando su erección, demonios. No debía pensar en eso, mañana debían de trabajar. No debía pensar en ese americano entrando con brusquedad en su interior, no debía.

Temprano. TEMPRANO. Concentración Arthur, concentración.

—No quiero que me ignores…quiero observar como te toco, como te lamo, como te muerdo, como te hago mío, quiero que grites mi nombre como si fuera la última persona en este mundo, en este universo…—Alfred atina a subir la camisa del mayor.

La escena luego de eso es insinuante, Arthur está duro, algo se forma en sus pantalones que empieza a chorrear parte de su pantalón, sus ojos están entrecerrados y sus hermosas tetillas rosadas a la vista de un estadounidense carnívoro, quiere sentirlo, quiere hacerlo suyo, pero antes tiene que darle cierta recompensa, le baja los pantalones mientras muerde esas tetillas, las acaricias y deja un rastro de saliva para luego morderlas nuevamente hasta que se pongan duras, baja su mano sintiendo con la palma de su mano el miembro ya endurecido, toca el glande, la punta y hasta de donde sale aquel líquido, luego, simplemente juega con sus testículos.

Es divino, es asfixiante, el inglés se remueve como un animal debajo de él y comienza a tocar, Alfred gime roncamente mientras sonríe cuando siente las manos del inglés tocando superficialmente su hombría.

—Mmmnn… después… —susurra con un delirante tono el norteamericano, va bajando con su lengua produciendo ecos de su nombre, Arthur se contrae, cierra sus piernas al sentirse tan observado, pero para Alfred aquello no es ningún impedimento, las abre con cuidado y empieza a lamer ese miembro duro y necesitado.

—A-Alfred ahh…—apenas puede controlar sus impulsos, siente esa húmeda boca en su pene y empieza a gemir roncamente, Alfred lo hace fuerte y se lleva la mayor parte de ese músculo al interior de sus labios, el inglés sólo atina a tirar la cabeza más hacia aquella zona tan erógena, todo va bien, sus ojos se entrecierran, Alfred lo mira, le duele su miembro al verlo tan jodidamente caliente y erótico, quiere apoderarse del húmedo hueco del mayor, abrirle las piernas y poseerlo, no lo resiste más, sigue haciendo la felación pero con líquido seminal va hacia al trasero del inglés, primero abriéndolo juguetonamente mientras el inglés profiera insultos y luego, con suavidad presionando contra su ano dejándolos entrar, el inglés grita.

—Ahhh… d-duele…ahhh—se muerde los labios tratando de quitar el dolor en su mente, Alfred lo ayuda masturbándolo más con su propia boca, no soporta tanto placer.

—D-Deprisa…—Alfred se desabrocha el pantalón masturbándose un poco mientras mira al inglés, como si lo estuviera poseyendo.

Arthur siente que meten un dedo, el inglés tirita y abre la boca, sus ojos se entrecierra y su vista se hace borrosa, Alfred lo ve endemoniadamente sensual y apoya su miembro cercano a su entrada sintiendo el calor que emana el mayor, pero no lo penetra, no aún, sigue dilatando su entrada con sus dedos, las caras de gozo del inglés son acogedoras, hace que se ponga a mil, que quiera cogérselo en ese preciso momento, deslizar su pene por esa húmeda y estrecha entrada, que lo presione mientras grita y suspira su nombre, mientras es sólo suyo.

Otro dedo entra. El inglés vuelve a removerse pero le pide con la mirada que continúe, avergonzado.

—F-Falta poco Arthur…

—N-No lo digas… estúpido…—sus palabras apenas salen, no puede abrir sus ojos ya, sus piernas las abre el americano observando con detalle el proceso, su entrada contrayéndose y dilatándose cada vez que gira sus dedos, está húmeda, el americano no soporta el morbo, su respiración sale húmeda y termina con el miembro de Arthur para ir a devorar la boca del inglés en un beso.

—Mnngg…ahh—no se escucha nada más, se están besando.

Alfred saca los dedos mientras tira una de las piernas hacia arriba, el inglés no se desconcentra, sigue muy metido en el beso.

Pero, segundos después, siente que algo empieza a entrar dentro de él, quiere gemir con fuerza, pero la lengua del menor dentro de su boca se lo impide, ya siente como va la mitad dentro, no puede dejar de removerse, es exquisito.

—Ahhh you… bastard…

—I love you too~—embiste, con delicia y cerrando sus propios ojos, el inglés profiere un grito ahogado amarrándose al pecho contrario, siente su espalda sobre la mesa no podía creerlo, pobre e inocente mesa.

Ambos ojos se cierran, Alfred comienza lento, tortuoso, su miembro resbala entrando hasta el tope, el inglés abre sus piernas lo más que puede acomodando su pelvis para que aquel miembro cupiera mejor, luego de eso sólo fueron lujuriosas arremetidas, su pene chocaba contra el torso del menor y sus labios y boca se regocijaban en los labios ajenos, no paraban de gritar sus hombres.

—More…ahh more… more… plea-se—deliraba, sus caderas danzaban junto a las del americano quien no paraba de morder y marcar donde pudiera.

Alfred no se resiste, no a ese cuerpo tan delicioso que penetraba en esos momentos, lo hizo con más fuerza, más adentro, las próstata del inglés recibía su mejor atención, no pararon, el ritmo siguió y las caricias y los prolongados besos llegaron uno tras uno.

Más fuerte, más adentro, más pasión, con más fuerza, se desgarran, hay sudor, los dos jadeando y gimiendo en las bocas del otro.

Todo iba hermoso hasta que sienten un extraño crujir en una de aquellas envestidas.

—¡L-La mesa! —grita el anglosajón, pero no orgásmicamente, sino enfadado, pero aún con cierto miembro dentro de él excitándolo.

—Una mesa más, una mesa menos…—susurra divertido el norteamericano empujando, haciendo que el inglés se llevara una mano a la boca impidiéndose gritar.

—¡La pobre e inocente mesa! ¡La amaba! —susurraba tratando de removerse, pero cada vez que lo hacía recordaba que tenía ese "algo" húmedo dentro suyo.

Y al final de cuentas, lo que no terminó en la mesa siguió en la cama, Arthur ni siquiera se preocupaba ya de la mesita rota en combate al llegar a su lecho, porque lo de ellos no era simple "sexo" o "hacer el amor", era un combate, también está de más decir que después de que terminaron ambos se abrazaron y se besaron, se profirieron hermosas palabras que al día siguiente reemplazarían por hirientes insultos, pero bueno, así eran ellos.

Arthur despertó a la mañana siguiente, desnudo en su cama, "la mesa" pensó ¿Rompió la mesa ayer no?, otra cuenta, otra cosa para arreglar, no estaba Alfred a su lado, suspiró, era evidente, trabajaba desde más temprano que él, su vida no era fácil, todo para Arthur Kirkland eran cuentas, suspiró, se vistió luego de un gran baño y saludó a Cecilia que no le respondió, tan amorosa ella, parecía que estuviera durmiendo, también a sus hadas, luego, se planteó ver esa libreta allí, botada al lado de la mesa demacrada y muerta, ojalá que su alma se fuera al cielo de las mesas rotas por sexo desenfrenado entre ingleses y estadounidenses, si existía un lugar así, claro.

Después de un pequeño pésame por la mesa Kirkland tomó la libreta arrojándose al sofá que seguramente sería el destino del próximo encuentro, pero al menos no se rompería tan fácil, sujetó el libro desde las espirales moradas para sacar el bolígrafo y abrirla en la última pagina y donde empezarían los nuevos días, algo le sorprendió, algo tan simple y a la vez tan significativo.

21/10 LUNES: 11:30 ~ 14:20, ir a buscar los encargos. 14:30 ~ 17:30, trabajo en el restaurant… **Y SALIR A VER A ALFRED. PORQUE ALFRED ME QUIERE MUCHO, PORQUE ÉL PIENSA EN MÍ SIEMPRE EN EL TRABAJO. 19:00 ~ 4:00 AM TODA LA NOCHE PARA ALFRED**.

22/10 MARTES: 11:30 ~ 14:20, ir a buscar los encargos. 14:30 ~ 17:30, trabajo en el restaurant, y ahorrar el 10% en alimentos, pasar por más encargos. **¿DIME, CUÁNTO TENGO QUE PAGAR PARA UN POCO DE TU TIEMPO?**

23/10 MIÉRCOLES: 11:30 ~ 14:20, ir a buscar los encargos. 14:30 ~ 17:30, trabajo en el restaurant, 18:00~21:00 ir por las compras y organizar lo golosinas en un 25%.** OCUPADO PARA ALFRED, OCUPADOOOOOO. Y NOOOO D; ¡MAL NACIDO! ¡MIS GOLOSINAS!**

24/10 JUEVES: 11:30 ~ 14:20, ir a buscar los encargos. 14:30 ~ 17:30, trabajo en el restaurant**. **18:00~19:00Ir a casa de Antonio para pedir rebajas en verduras**. TODO DE ALFRED, ESTOY RESERVADO SÓLO PARA ALFRED. ¿QUIÉN ES ANTONIO? ¡QUE ARDA EN EL INFIERNO!**

**TE AMO ARTHUR, SABES QUE SI PUDIERA… PAGARÍA LO QUE SEA PARA ESTAR CONTIGO ¿NO?**

**ALFRED.**

La libreta estaba destacada con un plumón negro potente, hasta le borraba algunas de sus anotaciones, era la letra del menor, no había duda, se había metido con su amada y sagrada libreta y aún así…no pudo evitar enternecerse.

—I-Idiot…—susurró con una sonrisa, no sabía por qué, pero estaba sonriendo.

Porque lo sabía muy dentro suyo, podía ser que con ese chico nunca llegara muy alto o quizá sí, tal vez era un estúpido con corazón de abuelita apunto de dar el testamento, quizás muchas cosas, pero lo sabía, a Alfred le debía muchas cosas, le debía amor, cariño, entrega, pasión, porque como él lo dijo, no todo en esta vida se compra con dinero, pero si así fuera…trabajaría toda la vida para conseguir que ese chico estadounidense lo amara.

El amor no tiene precio, y si se pudiera pagar, sólo sería a base de besos, caricias y pequeños encuentros apasionados, o quizá sólo una linda sonrisa, sólo con eso le bastaba al inglés para ser feliz.

**_Porque tenían una cuenta eterna, una cuenta de cariño… que para fortuna de ambos, quizá nunca se pagara del todo, al igual que su amor. _**

* * *

><p>Este fic como lo dije me lo inspiró por completo un doujin de la pareja que más amo en el mundo. Pero también lo hice con otro sentido, no me gustan todas esas relaciones "plásticas, falsas y tontas" que se mueven con dinero, porque el amor no es dinero, no se compra, se hace, se obtiene, Alfred y Arthur en estos momentos lo demuestran.<p>

Por eso, por favor, si aman a alguien, denle cosas, está bien, pero no los compren ni te acercas a alguien porque tenga dinero. Se siente horrible, lo sé.

Adiós y se cuidan, espero que a alguien le haya gustado. Y recuerden, para ser feliz no es necesario el dinero, ayuda, pero no lo es todo.


End file.
